My Little Russada: Ice is Magic
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Russada wakes up in Ponyvile with a few other personifications, Twilight receives a letter from the Princess saying that six new ponies with a power unimaginable are supposed to be Equestria's last hope. Set in the universe of Russada Sequences, Russada and Sicily embark on another adventure. Rated K because it's MLP - FIM.
1. Russada with Wings

**My Little Russada: Ice is Magic**  
**MVFBattleEevee**

A pleasant breeze ruffled through Russada as she blearily opened her eyes, she was surrounded by wildflowers, most she could identify by name or sight.

She tried to stand-up, but fell down as suddenly as she stood to full height. Russada gave a soft grunt and -

Wait, she had hooves now.

She examined her body and found that she was a pony, with light chestnut hair and her regular blonde and brown patched hair fixed into a matching mane and tail with her regular purple-blue eyes.

Russada jumped into the air when she found a set of wings on her back, and surprisingly she started to flap them in which she was lifted up into the air. She was full of giddiness by the thought of flying and soon managed to start rolling around in the air, trying to get used to her new wings. Feeling braver, she started to fly straight up and into the air at pressure-building speed. She then turned downward a little so that she wouldn't blast into space.

A blue pegasus with a rainbow main and tail noticed a brown blur from the distance and flew over to it, she then saw that it was a fellow mare pegasus and flew next to her.

"Hey." she started.

"Oh, hey." Russada answered back.

"You got some nice moves, ya know?"

"Thanks."

"Name's Rainbow Dash, what's your's?"

"Russada, I like your name."

"Oh, thanks, I like your's too."

"Oh, thanks."

Rainbow Dash then noticed that Russada was gaining even greater speed than her and was starting to exert pressure. Not wanting to waist a chance to prove this pony her worth, she started to also fly at the same speed as Russada.

Just then, Russada was sucked into the pressure and a massive boom emitted from her with Russada flag colors trailing behind her.

Rainbow Dash nearly fell out of the air when she saw the just met pony do an almost impossible trick, she followed the trailing red, blue, and purple streams of color from Russada and also emitted her own Sonic Rainboom.

They twirled through the air together and formed shapes with their colors just before a white unicorn with a curly purple mane and tale passed by and yelled for Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow dear! Come down from here this instant! I would like to meet your new friend!"

The two pegasai stopped and touched the ground softly, Rarity came over to them.

"Heavens, dear, I have only seen one pony in all my life do such a daring move, and that here is Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow chuckled, "Oh come on Rarity! You're embarrassing me! Anyway! This is my new flying friend Russada!" She put a hoof around Russada's shoulders.

Rarity eyed her for a moment, "Dear me, you have the most luxurious coat I've ever seen! I just love that shade it sports! And please tell me about your hair! It really catches eyes!"

Russada hadn't spoken a word since her flight with Rainbow Dash, she didn't know what to do so much.

"Thanks," she started, "it's really just all natural, I was born like this."

"Oh dear, I'm going to have to get you to model for me!" Rarity started to think about some outfits that she had always kept in her storage, just thinking about them just made her want to clean it all!

"Anyway," Russada said, "I don't know where I am, could you please tell me? I'm trying to figure out how I got here."

"You're in Equestria." Rainbow Dash said, "Ponyvile to be exact."

"Thanks, I'm also trying to find my friends, they should be here. Also my family, I think they came along here too."

"Well dear," Rarity put her close, "I think I would want you to see one of our friends, she really is quite smart!"

And Rarity and Rainbow Dash led a lost Russada to the heart of Ponyvile.

**Oh Russada, she is going to be in for a surprise.**

**Anyway, first chapter, any thoughts?**


	2. Evil and Mysterious Cutie Marks

Twilight Sparkle and Spike were cleaning the library, Wednesday was usually cleaning day for the Library hosts. Spike usually took to the low heights while Twilight used her magic to clean the higher areas.

Spike groaned.

"Spike," Twilight barked, "this is no time to complain, you know that we have to do this every week!"

"Uh, Twilight," Spike doubled over, "I think the princess has sent a letter." he then burped.

A swirled of green flame came out and flew over to the young unicorn, she then used her magic to make it levitate in front of her so that she could read it.

_Dear, My faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_I'm afraid I have terrible news, there is an unknown evil that is about to purge Equestria soon. I need you to gather your friends and search for the source of power that circles all ponies today. No I do not mean the Elements of Harmony, I mean an even greater force that resides in Equestria now. You need to find the Elements of the Stars, those said elements will help you defeat this enemy of unknown origin._  
_And one more thing! Luna and I will do anything you ask! So if there is anything you need, then please write!_

_Your princess and teacher, Princess Celestia_

Twilight put the note down and thought this over. there was supposed to be an evil power that was going to destroy Equestria coming, an evil that not even the Elements of Harmony could conquer. She sighed, it was time to call the group again.

"Spike," she started, "we need to call everyone over for an important meeting, so we have to-"

"Stop cleaning?" Spike finished, hopefully.

"No," Twilight narrowed her eyes, "we need to clean faster."

Spike slumped his shoulders and continued to clean, Twilight Sparkle then started to put some books back just when-

"Hey! Twilight!" Rainbow Dash flew in with Rarity and Russada in tow.

Twilight turned her head and glared at Rainbow Dash, "How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't yell in a li-" She stopped and stared at Russada. "Who is she?"

"Hi, my name is Russada." she put a hoof out for Twilight to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Russada." she shook her hoof.

"I met her flying at an incredible speed!" Rainbow boasted, "She even did a Sonic Rainboom!"

Twilight's jaw dropped.

Spike's eyes sparkled, "Cool!"

But Twilight still didn't raise her jaw, instead she took a look at Russada's right flank and saw her cutie mark.

Russada's flag.

She then looked at Russada's left flank.

It was blank.

The others followed their friend's eyes and gasped.

"What?" asked Russada, curious.

"You," Rarity started, "you have a mysterious cutie mark I must say."

Russada turned her head to stare at her right flank, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, I'm not really a pony. I'm actually a human, well, no I am a personification of a nation, but I am really a human. This is the flag of the nation that I represent, it's my name, Russada, the child of two artic nations."

If the cutie mark incident didn't come as a shock enough, this actually did, Twilight then brought out a book about humans and searched through scanning for something about personifified nations. She threw the book down when she couldn't find anything.

"Are there more of you?" she asked.

"Yes," Russada answered, not liking the attention, "for every nation, there is a personification. There are at least a hundred countries where I come from, if that answers your question."

Silence.

"Hey! Twilight!" for the second time that day, another pony yelled itself into the library.

"Yes, Pinkie?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I found this weird pony outside of the sweet shop, and guess what! I've never met her! So I was wondering if we could host a party for her and- OH MY GOSH! THERE'S ANOTHER NEW PONY! Now we need to host two parties at the same time! And you would never guess it! But her cutie mark only shows on her right flank! Weird right!"

Rarity fainted from shock, Spike then took to her side to help with the sudden excitement. Rainbow dash dropped out of the air and caused a bookshelf to fall. Twilight Sparkle just stood still and shook herself.

Russada, at the meantime, asked, "What did she say her name was?"

Pinkie Pie turned to her, "She said it was something like Sicily. Why do you ask?"

"Can you take me to her?'

"Of course!"

And they both ran at amazing speed to the mysterious new pony, leaving behind a chaotic library.

**Wow, second chapter, and gosh I am just doing great at the moment *twitches* .**

**Anyway, another chapter coming soon.**


	3. Magical Sicily and Flying Canada

Sicily was starting to get nervous, she didn't know for how much longer she would have to wait until Pinkie Pie came back. For all she knew, she was stuck in a land of ponies called Equestria and was currently in a small town called Ponyvile.

Sicily herself was a unicorn with a dark red coat and a red mane and tail, she also had her usual green eyes. One her right flank was the flag of Sicily, but on the left flank, it was blank.

She was about to back inside Sugarcube Corner when suddenly she got knocked into a bearhug from a mysterious pony.

"Sicily!" the hugging pony said, "I can't believe you also made it here!"

Sicily recognized that voice, "Russada?"

Russada stopped the bearhug, "Yup! It's me alright!"

Pinkie Pie came from behind Russada, "Isn't this great! You too were already good friends! And even better, it's a lovely reunion! And guess what! We're going to give you guys two parties in one! I know right! It's going to be a blast!"

Russada and Sicily smiled at Pinkie Pie, she reminded them of a mixture of America, South Korea, and Italy.

"But how did we get here?" asked Sicily, looking up to the sky, "I could have sworn that we were about to be going to a world meet, and then POOF! we're here in Ponyvile."

Russada nodded, "Yeah, I told my parents that I needed to find Kyniko and so-" she gasped, "KYNIKO! Where is he?!"

"I…I'm sorry, I don't know!" Sicily's eyes widened into a panic state. Russada could get vicious when panicking, Sicily had first-off experience from her and she still hadn't healed from all the deep scratches.

Russada flew into the air and bolted into a random direction, Sicily and Pinky Pie ran after her. She didn't go far, Russada actually ran into another pegasus with a similar coat as hers and they fell to the ground.

Sicily caught them with her new unicorn powers and gently levitated them to the ground. There Russada got up and rubbed her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I didn't mean to bump into you."

Sicily helped the poor pegasus up with her magic and examined her, only to gasp in surprise.

The stallion had the similar chestnut coat as Russada, but he also had slightly dark French mane with a curl that protruded from his forehead and a matching tail with blue-purple eyes that hid behind spectacles.

What really caught her attention was his right flank, it had a very peculiar cutie mark on it.

A red and white flag with a maple leaf in the center.

Sicily stared at him for a few more minuets before asking, "Canada?"

The stallion turned his head, "Sicily? is that you?"

"PAPA!" Russada hurled her arms around her dear papa.

"Russada? Where are we?" Canada asked with his glasses askew from the sudden hug from his daughter.

"OH MY GOSH!" cried Pinkie Pie, "THREE WAY WELCOME PARTY!"

**Oh guys, school started for me again, High School to be exact, so that means slow updates.**

**But I'm trying to show more plot formation, so hang in there!**


	4. Elements, Pets, and More Ponies

Pinkie Pie and Russada lead Canada and Sicily back to the library to find that everyone was either searching or reading books. On the way, Pinkie pie had told Canada the basics about Equestria and Ponyvile, so that way he wouldn't be so much far behind.

"Thank you," he said on the way, "I don't know how I got here, it's just I was walking with Russia down a hallway, and then I'm lying on a cloud in the middle of the sky."

Russada and Sicily nodded in agreement, even Sicily told then that she was found sleeping in a sugar crate at the Sugarcube Corner.

"Hello dears," Rarity came over with tea, "it's nice to meet you two, could you please tell us who you are?"

"I'm Sicily, boss of the Mafia!"

"I'm Canada…"

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Rarity, I own a fine clothing store here in Ponyvile. I would like you all to come by sometime."

They said thanks.

Twilight came over to them, unconsciously while mumbling something, _"…the Elements of the Stars are the makers of the Elements of Harmony, they are said to have an even greater power than the said elements. Every element has a said power that was used to help make life from the stars from our night sky; Strength, Passion, Peace, Energy, Trust, and the unknown sixth element that was said to appear when fire and ice came…"_

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash said as she was hanging upside-down in the air while reading Daring Do and the Crystal Skull, "you're mumbling again."

Twilight Sparkle stopped and threw the book at Rainbow Dash who then dropped out of the air. She then picked the book back up and flipped to her present page, Rainbow shaked the dust off of her.

"Excuse me," started Sicily, "but what are the Elements of the Stars?"

Twilight blushed and hid the book, "Oh, nothing, I'm just studying for the Princess. She needs me to be ready for a…um…exam."

Sicily wasn't buying it, but she went along with it anyway, best not to stick her nose in personal business. Russada then took to the air and started hovering above their heads, obviously still panicked about her most loyal and furry friend.

"What's wrong, Russada?" asked Canada.

She didn't answer, instead she just flew around in a circle, causing a slight whirlwind. Russada couldn't think straight, she hadn't been this far away from Kyniko without knowing what he was doing.

Sicily then remembered something, "Hey Canada? Where's Kumijiro?"

Canada then turned his attention to the other personified mare and stared at her, her words processing through his head until-

"OH MAPLE!" he screamed, which was very surprising to Sicily but not to Russada since he was one of her father's. He took to the air right behind

Russada and they both doubled the whirlwind that was circling in the library. Pinkie Pie then joined in the whirlwind and started to air-swim in it, Rainbow didn't waste time, she also joined the whirlwind and started to zigzag in it. Rarity's mane started getting frazzled, so she went to go outside to escape the deathly winds.

Twilight had enough, she instantly used her magic to stop the trouble-causing ponies, they fell down to the ground and rattled the bookshelves. The purple unicorn then used the same magic and put all the books back in order.

Russada and Canada were still fidgeting, Sicily noticed and ran over to both of them to see if she could help in any way, Rarity also came back in and helped her. Rainbow and Pinkie Pie just flopped onto the floor and regained their stature before exiting the library, they even invited the new ponies before they closed the door.

Russada then got up and followed the two while ignoring the concerned ponies, maybe she just needed a breather.

She lost sight of the two and just decided to follow the dirt road with her head down. The young personified pony was lost in thought, she needed to sort-out when she had first came here.

Let's see, she went away from her parents so she could find Kyniko, who couldn't be found at the time. She speed-walked down the halls before turning a corner and she found-

A woman in a stark-white dress, her hair was in three different colors and it trailed down her sides. She wore gold jewelry and slippers with tiny diamonds covering the edges, and a matching tiara.

There was a flash of light, and then Russada blacked-out.

And that's how she woke-up in a wildflower field, before meeting Rainbow Dash.

Russada still followed the dirt road, and didn't notice that she was walking straight into an apple tree field. She walked through the different shades of red, yellow, and green that hung above her, sun being blocked from the highest canopy of branches.

Just a few yards away, an orange earth pony was bucking at the apple trees, she stopped her work to look over at the mysterious chestnut pegasus that was walking past her. The earth pony went over to her.

"Well howdy partner. You don't look too good, what happened?"

Russada looked up to the new pony in surprise, it had been a while since she looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice I went walking this far."

The other pony chuckled, "It's no problem, but why do you look depressed?"

"Oh…" Russada looked down again, "I lost someone, he was really important to me."

"Oh, don't go wallow in your misery. You should be up and looking for him."

"Hey, you're right." Russada started to smile, "I should go looking him."

"Well that's the spirit, I'm Applejack by the way."

"Thanks, I'm Russada."

And Russada flew off past the apple fields, in search of snow.

Fluttershy had been busy sleeping most of the afternoon, but had then been interrupted by her pet, Angel. He woke up his 'master' and forced her to go downstairs to look at something, she did so groggily and was met with a fluffy white polar bear on the floor.

"Who?"

Fluttershy approached the adorable being, "I'm Fluttershy, and who are you?"

"Oh," it started, "I'm Kumajiro, I'm hungry!"

"Okay then." Fluttershy then went to her kitchen to go look for something for Kumajiro to eat.

Up north of Equestria, another pet was having slight trouble.

A blizzard was thrashing violent winds against the hide of a certain furry cat that tried to climb down the mountain, but whenever he got to a certain path, it was over blocked with powdered snow. He then tried a few more ways before deciding to hunker down for the night, hopefully his endurance hadn't faded away yet.

After all, Kyniko was in his element.

**Sorry for late update! I went to Austin for the weekend, and I then got distracted when I got back a few hours ago.**

**Anyway, next chapter is SOON! And I have inspiration for a few other stories as well!**


	5. Spain's Pain of Romano

Down near Sugarcube Corner, another pony was roaming the street and humming in spanish. Most ponies he passed by thought that he was humming in gibberish, but the orange-red pony didn't notice them as he passed them.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash then saw the pony and quickly made their way towards him. The stallion stopped humming and looked at them.

"Well hi!" started Pinkie Pie, "Have I seen you here before? No I haven't! But I think a four way welcome party is-"

Rainbow Dash covered her mouth, "Yeah, excuse my friend, she's kind-of crazy. Anyway, I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is Pinkie Pie, and I'm pretty sure we haven't seen you around here."

"Ci," he started with a smile, "my name is Spain. I'm trying to locate my friends, and possibly my Lovi and daughter."

Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow and broke free from Rainbow, she then turned to his right flank.

"Cool! You have a cutie mark that's just like three other ponies! What if you're related to one of them?! I'd want you to meet them, and I'm sure they'd want to see you!"

Rainbow Dash then got a grip on Pinkie Pie and also looked at his Spain Flag cutie mark, and then looked to his left flank, which appeared to be blank.

"Hm…" Rainbow thought, "maybe Pinkie is right, maybe we should take you to Twilight, there we can have you meet your friends."

Spain blinked, "Friends? Could you please tell me their names?"

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie said, "There's Russada, Canada, and Sicily!"

His eyes popped, "Sicily?! My lovely daughter is there?! Please take me?!"

"Well okay!"

And Spain was led by Pinkie Pie, with Rainbow Dash racing ahead.

Kyniko opened his eyes, buried under a foot of snow. He dug his way out of his white prison and stretched from his gaping jaws to his incredibly long tail.

Time to continue.

Kyniko then started to walk down the mountainside again, now most of the open trails had blown over or hardened. He carefully placed his paws down on solid rock when he reached common ground.

The snow leopard looked into the distance, there seemed to be a small town with lively citizens.

His stomach growled, he should probably eat something before heading over.

Kumajiro laid on the floor, bored, the nice pegasus pony had given him something nice to eat and was now back to sleeping. He decided to roll around on the floor for a while, but then had to groom himself afterwards, some of the other animals had even asked him to play, but he had politely declined them.

The polar bear had a nagging sensation to go back to his master, but he didn't know where he was.

Whoever he was.

So, Kumijiro decided to freeload at the nice pony's house until he gathered enough information about his master.

Whoever he was.

Sicily was laying on the ground outside of the library, she got bored by being surrounded by all of those books. Yet, they made her want to read them all, but Sicily knew that they were about stuff that she didn't know about. Probably something like "pony this, pony that", GEEZ! what was with this world! All Sicily wanted to do was go back to planet Earth and practice shooting her guns.

*Cough* Sicily meant for the police *cough*, nothing to do with her being the *cough* Mafia Boss *cough*.

So the young personification laid around for a few minuets before being tackled by a orange-red earth pony.

"Hija!" he exclaimed, "I've finally found you!"

Sicily recognized the voice, "Papa?! You're here too?!"

Spain stopped hugging her, "Ci! I don't suppose you know where Lovi is, do you?"

Sicily shoke her head, "No, he's probably not here."

"D*** TOMATO B******!"

A red pegasus fell out of the sky and landed on top of Spain, he then started to beat up the earth pony with weak strength.

"LOVI!" Spain flung his arms around his love as Romano cried.

"PAPA!" Sicily followed suite and comforted her other father.

Romano continued to cry as all the other surrounding ponies came over to look at the two additions.

"AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "FIVE WAY WELCOME PARTY!"

"Well," Rainbow started with an odd look, "this is unexpected."

"My, my," Rarity gasped, "two more new comers?"

Twilight gasped and looked at each of the pony's flanks, Spain and Romano both sported their flags on their right while their left remained empty.

Sicily untangled herself from her fathers and looked around, "Hey, where's Russada?"

Romano looked at her, without tears, "She's here too? Your best amico?"

Sicily nodded.

Canada came out, he seemed to be in better condition, "Have you seen Russada? She isn't in here."

The rest looked around the area, still no Russada.

Rainbow Dash then spoke, "Actually, me and Pinkie invited her to come along with us for a walk, so she might have followed us."

She and Pinkie Pie looked guilty.

"Well," Twilight Sparkle huffed, "I guess we should go and find her, before something bad happens."

Her friends nodded, the personified ponies just looked at one another and giggled amongst themselves.

Twilight noticed, "What?"

"Oh, sorry amigo." Spain apologized.

"It's just," Sicily started, "once you get to know our friend, she actually doesn't need protection."

A wail echoed in the distance.

**Yay! Another chapter that I finished yesterday!**

**No, I'm not translating for anyone at all, I'm too lazy.**

**Oh well, I have to do my Biology homework right now.**


	6. Kyniko Captured and TMI

Kyniko was on the move again, and not in a good mood.

First, he had to fight some mutant monster just so that he could eat part of it and then move on.

Second, he met with a very not nice dragon.

Now the dragon seemed to have given a slight burnt haircut, wait till his master sees this.

He moved forward until he found a forgotten patch of apple trees, Kyniko walked through the patch at a slower rate since his mood was ebbing away into a peaceful one. The soft green leaves set his mellow mood and caused him to smile softly, it wasn't everyday he saw trees like these.

A shrill scream caused him to look up, there was a little filly with a pink bow up in a tree house. She ran inside and two other fillies followed her back out into the balcony and looked over to Kyniko. All the snow leopard had to offer was a shocked expression as he started to back away.

Before he could start running though, the three fillies zoomed up to him and started to topple all over him. One of them, a dark orange pegasus, covered his head, another, a white unicorn was on his lower back, and finally, the soft yellow earth pony, was circling his legs.

Kyniko didn't know how to react, he had dealt with kids in the past, but none had acted like…like…like this!

He staggered backwards a little, the soft yellow filly then climbed onto his back and started to giggle along with her friends.

Kyniko was about to through a fit, but before he could do so, the white unicorn filly slid down his back and landed on his long tail.

He let out a painful wail.

Everyone at the library heard the wail.

"Now what could that have been?" asked Rarity.

Rainbow Dash flew into the air, "I don't know, but it looks like it came from the Apple Family area."

"Well let's go!" ushered Twilight.

The four ponies and the four personifications ran after the sound.

Later, they came to the tree house to find that three fillies were cowering back from an angry snow leopard. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow

Dash were the only ones who made it since the four others got lost on the way.

"What is that?!" yelled Rainbow.

Twilight brought out one of her books, "It says here that it's a snow leopard, and it's supposed to live in cold climates. They are supposed to weigh one hundred and seventy pounds and reach a length of thirty to fifty inches. Their bodies are stocky, their fur is thick, their ears are small and rounded, all of which to minimize heat loss. Their paws are wide, which distributes their weight better for walking on snow, and have fur on their undersides to increase their grip on steep and unstable surfaces; it also helps to minimize heat loss. Their tails are also very thick due to storage of fats and very thickly covered fur which allows them to be used like a blanket to protect their faces when asleep. The snow leopard has a short muzzle and domed forehead, containing unusually large nasal cavities that help the animal breathe the thin, cold air of their mountainous environment. The snow leopard cannot roar, despite possessing partial ossification of the hyoid bone. This partial ossification was previously thought to be essential for allowing the big cats to roar, but new studies show that the ability to roar is due to other morphological features, especially of the larynx, which was absent in the snow leopard. Snow leopard vocalizations include hisses, chuffing, mews, growls, and wailing."

"TMI, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said.

Rarity looked over the odd big cat, "You know, I think it's height is higher than what it said in your book, including the length. But I bet it would make a very fashionable coat in the winter."

"You can't do that," stated Twilight Sparkle, "it says that the snow leopard is an endangered animal."

Kyniko then took notice of the other ponies, he turned his head and raised on of his eyebrows.

"Actually, you're right Rarity," started Rainbow, "this one seems to extend the height and length of a regular of it's kind. It actually might be almost two hundred pounds and fifty five inches."

The three fillies noticed that Kyniko was loosing interest of them, they tried to edge away.

Just then, Applejack burst through the trees with a lasso in her mouth. She landed and stood on her hind legs, the earth pony then swung the lasso once and grasped Kyniko's tail. Kyniko hissed in annoyance as Applejack tightened her grip before pulling in her catch.

But Kyniko stayed put without any effort.

Applejack pulled harder, only to find with the same results. Rainbow Dash came over to Applejack and then tried to help her, but even with that combined strength they weren't successful. Twilight and Rarity started to use their unicorn magic and started to uproot Kyniko from his position, they lifted him up at a slow pace due to his weight and fighting spirit. Applejack and Rainbow Dash finally had the support they needed to finally pull the snow leopard in.

Kyniko started to thrash violently, which was then ignored as he neared the two strong ponies. The two then started to rope his legs and then doubled the amount of rope before adding his tail to the mesh, they then tied him to a nearby tree.

The two unicorns then canceled their magic and panted, Apple jack finished tying the last knot and went over to the tree fillies.

"Applebloom! Sweetiebell! Scootaloo! What happened?!"

The three fillies flinched when they heard their names being called.

"Well," started Applebloom, "I looked out our club's balcony and saw a strange and rare creature outside. So I went back inside and told Sweetiebell and Scootaloo that we could be Creature Tamer Crusaders, they followed me back outside and we jumped onto it. The creature then started to go in a different direction, so I then climbed onto his back and then Sweetiebell slid down it's back and landed on it's tail. That's when it wailed and slung us off before slowly coming at us."

"Then that's when you came." finished Sweetiebell.

The ponies looked at the fillies with shock, they thought that the snow leopard had been after the three to eat, not just wandering the grove.

"Applebloom," started Applejack, calling for her little sister, "why would you just climb over an unknown animal before coming to me or one of the girls? You were ruthless and stupid, don't ever do it again."

"Sweetiebell," called Rarity, needing to also lecture her little sister, "I agree with Applejack, couldn't you have seen that it was an innocent creature that was just passing by? You got it angry and made us get it even more angry, now it doesn't like us at all!"

"Scootaloo," called Rainbow Dash, she knew Scootaloo looked up to her, "I also agree with my friends here, it wasn't cool at all to climb onto an unknown animal's head and just laugh about it. You shouldn't have done that at all, it was not at all nice."

The crusaders bowed their heads in shame.

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie watched the lecture, they felt bad for them but they knew that you weren't supposed to play around unknown and possibly dangerous animals without information on them first.

Kyniko, at the moment, continued to struggle at the bonds, they seemed to be weakening against him the more he struggled.

"So," Pinkie Pie hoped over to him, "what are we going to do with it?"

Kyniko stopped struggling, the pink pony was very similar to his master and her friends.

Rarity came over, "You know darlings, he would make a great luxurious pet."

"Now wait a minuet Rarity," started Applejack, "we already have pets to take care of, I don't think it's a good idea to take, um, him in."

Twilight read through her book again and decided that Kyniko was in fact a male snow leopard, "Maybe we should take him back to the library."

The rest agreed with her.

Kyniko looked at them all with one thought going through his mind; 'They're all crazy.'

**Wow, finally finished my homework so that I could finish the last few sentences.**

**Anyway, Kyniko got captured oh no! The personifications start to look for the last member. And where is Russada?**

**Anyway, I'm just going to say that all questions will be answered...soon!**

**Oh, and all that information about snow leopards comes right off of Wikipedia, go look it up if you want.**


	7. Meetings and Immortal Pets

A white earth pony moved through the deep forest, he was off the trail and didn't know where to go. Only one thought went through his mind:

_Find them, I must find them._

He continued, through the Evergreen Forest.

Twilight and Rarity levitated Kyniko through the air with ropes held by Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie led the way back to the library while skipping and ignoring the odd looks the group was receiving due to Kyniko and his restraints.

Kyniko stopped thrashing, paranoid that he was floating through the air, which completely defied the laws of animal nature. He just stared around as more ponies continued to look over.

They finally reached the library and untangled the snow leopard as they set him onto the flooring. He got onto his feet and looked around, it certainly looked like his master's house, but it was wide enough for ponies to walk through and their really wasn't supposed to be that many books.

The five ponies looked at him, expecting a reaction.

Kyniko yawned and curled up in a sleeping heap with his tail tucked over his nose.

A sigh echoed around the room as Fluttershy came into the building.

"Hello everyone," she started softly, "I have a new friend to show everyone."

They all turned to her as Kumijiro walked in.

"Who?"

Pinkie Pie hopped over to him and hugged him, "Daw! He is just so adorable! There must be some way we cane keep him!"

Rarity looked over him, "Yes, I believe we have another endangered animal here."

Fluttershy looked over her friend's shoulders and saw Kyniko sleeping peacefully. She flew over their heads and sat down next to the snow leopard.

"Aw," she cooed, "this is such a cutie."

She started to pet Kyniko. In Kyniko's dream, he felt a warm feeling and smiled, it felt just like his master.

"He likes you Fluttershy," Rainbow observed the smile Kyniko gave.

Kumijiro broke free of Pinkie Pie and crawled over to Kyniko.

"Kyniko."

Kyniko opened his eyes and saw Kumijiro, the sight of one of his friends brought him to full awakens.

He sat up.

"Kumijiro." he responded.

"Who?"

"Kyniko."

"Oh, where's master?"

"Don't know."

The six ponies looked at the two artic animals with awe, they wouldn't have known Kyniko or Kumijiro had known each other and had masters, or talk for the matter.

Twilight got a book from the bookshelf, "It says here that some animals that talk are sometimes immortal. They are given this immortality when they are loved dearly from another immortal and only if they pledge their allegiance to them. So that must mean that these two here are supposed to be loved dearly by some immortals."

"Jeepers!" exclaimed Rarity, "Then that means that we have two pets that belong to gods!"

"Or immortals," said Rainbow Dash.

"You know, Russada said that she was looking for someone called Kyniko." said Pinkie.

"Yeah, and Sicily and Canada said stuff about someone called Kumijiro." Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack thought for a moment, "Wait, I haven't seen any new comers except that one pegasus that looked sad in the apple orchard, where are the rest?"

Then the four said personifications walked in panting.

"Ugh," groaned Sicily, "we looked everywhere for you guys!"

"D*** pony b******! We looked up in the sky too, but nothing!" cursed Romano.

"Aw Lovi, don't get worked up about it!" started Spain, "Please don't cry again!"

"Shut it!"

"You actually cried when we couldn't find them." said Canada.

"I said shut it!"

The six mares looked over the new comers, they didn't know that they had lost them.

"Sorry we lost you," apologized Rainbow.

"Yeah, sorry," Twilight also apologized.

Applejack and Fluttershy came over to the small group and introduced themselves and the personifications introduced themselves in return.

Canada then found Kumijiro and ran over to him, he scooped his polar bear into a tight hug and cried softly.

"I missed you…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner, the one who feeds you." he smiled, for how long he had wanted to say that again.

"Oh," Kumijiro snuggled deeper into Canada, "I missed you too."

"Hasn't Russada come back yet?" asked Sicily.

Applejack looked over to her, "I'm sorry, but I talked with another mare called Russada while I was bucking apples. Would that have been the one? She had two different mane colors and a chestnut coat."

"Yes," Sicily started, "thanks for the advice, I think I should go look for her."

Rarity came over to her, "Oh no sweetie, you can't go outside at this hour, and besides, the apple orchard is on the other side of town."

"Rarity," started Rainbow Dash, "this is an emergency! There's a pony missing! We need to go out and find this mare before she accidentally wanders somewhere and gets hurt badly!"

Kyniko perked his ears, 'Master?'

He trotted over to the group as the other personifications took notice of him.

"Hey," started Spain, "it's Kyniko, Russada's loyal amigo!"

"Kyniko?" Sicily looked over to him, "Where have you been?"

"I was in the mountain range, I had to stop before getting out of there. Then I went walking through the woods and met with creatures until I was in an apple orchard." the snow leopard summarized.

Canada rejoined the group, "Do you have any clue where Russada might be?"

Kyniko shoke his head sadly.

"Hm," Twilight went over to one of the windows, "maybe she went up north, since she was paranoid about loosing Kyniko, so she probably went to go and find him."

Romano groaned and put a hoof over his face, "And now Kyniko's here while Russada is back where Kyniko started."

Everyone in the room groaned.

"Well we can't just sit here!" stated Pinkie Pie as she ran out the door, "We have to go and find her before something bad happens!"

Everyone (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, Sicily, Spain, Romano, Canada, Kyniko, and Kumijiro) followed the pink pony up north.

The white stallion fought against the cold winds, after such treatment from his mentor should have made him get used to these things, but his new horse form kept him from keeping ground. He continued up the mountain with another thought running through his mind:

_Danger, she is in danger._

His precious Russada was in deep danger.

But from what?

He continued through the heavy ice winds.

**He he, same thing, I finished this yesterday but didn't put this up until today due to school.**

**Anyway, any guesses to the sixth and final member? Remember! It's a white stallion! That's all I'm going to give you, oh, and he has endurance towards cold weather and says that Russada is precious to him.**

**COME ON GUESS!**

**Anyway, I better start writing the next chapter.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! I WOULD LIKE FEEDBACK TO HOW THE STORY IS GOING SO FAR!**


	8. Russia Appears and Discord Returns

The group traveled up north with the darkness of night approaching, the soft rays of red-yellow burned bright as they found themselves at the edge of the mountain range.

Canada stopped with Pinkie Pie at the same moment, they both shivered.

"What's wrong?" asked Sicily.

"There's a storm," started Canada, "a deathly ice storm coming."

"My Pinkie Senses are saying the same," agreed Pinkie Pie, "there's a big bad storm coming, and it doesn't seem to be going at a slow rate."

"Well let's go!" cried Rainbow Dash as she started to fly towards the top with everyone else following her.

Russada continued through the mountain, calling out Kyniko's name.

She had entered the some-what familiar lands just an hour ago and had covered a lot of ground in such time. Russada had enjoyed snow ever since she had been brought into the world as a small personification and had started to live in with it like it was her second skin. They said it was to no surprise since she was the daughter to the two largest countries who just happened to be artic nations all the same. Of course, not only did she have inherited artic traits, but she had also inherited her parents' strength and was somewhat equal to America.

She called Kyniko's name again before continuing onward.

Russada had first been trudging through soft powder snow before snow flakes had started to fall onto her nose and had implanted themselves into her coat. Her survival instincts had been kicked into full gear as she started to hurry her search for her beloved friend and loyal friend.

Oh how she didn't know where Kyniko actually was.

An hour later, she trudged through flying icicles that felt like needles against her skin, there was no way she could fly through weather like this.

A huffing from nearby made her stop, she turned in the direction to see a pile of snow moving upwards and downwards again and again.

Like breathing.

Raged breathing.

She hurried over to the pile and started to dig, it was a few minutes before her hooves found something hard. Russada cleared away the snow to find a marble statue. The statue was a mixed chimera with a pony's head and different animal body parts, it had an expression of angry pain on it's face. What really made her feel weird was the fact that the statue was inflating and deflating from cracks that were appearing all over it.

Russada laid a hoof down on the center of the statue, it glowed white light and caused her to flinch back in shock. The light cleared and there laid a creature that looked just like the statue.

It smiled and stood on it's hind legs in awe.

"I'm alive," it said, "just in time to rain chocolate milk!"

Russada stepped back a few, the creature noticed.

"Aw, you must be the one who awoke me from my slumber, but what makes wonder is how you did it."

It approached her in wonder, a hungry look crossing it's eyes.

"Call me Discord, I am that who makes chaos rain down to our heads."

Russada continued to step back in fright.

"But now that I see you, it's weird for a simple pegasus to have had to awoken me, unless…"

His lion paw shot-out and rested on top of Russada's head, a great burst of energy blossomed on top of her forehead and caused her to wail in pain.

She dropped to the ground as Discord lifted his paw off of her, Russada put her hooves on top of her forehead and whimpered.

Normally, Russada was used to pain like this due to being a personification, but she wasn't used to any pain inside of this body.

Discord chuckled, "It seems that you have an unknown power source inside of your body, I wonder, why would you such a thing if you are just a pegasus."

Russada regained herself and shot him a glare that could kill flowers.

The evil spirit winced before continuing, "Almost as if, oh yes, some kind of genetics if I'm right?"

Russada decided to run, but before she could, Discord froze her in place and picked her up by the middle. She tried to struggle, but it seemed useless.

"Let's go," he said, "there's chaos to rain down on this mountain."

The group had continued through the mountains just when a flash of great white light had enclosed the area. Everyone gasped and closed their eyes in shock.

Spike doubled over and burped, a green flame went over to Twilight and a letter appeared before them.

Twilight read it aloud.

_Dear, My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_An energy of unlimited power just appeared in the mountains, please go to their and capture it before another being gets to it first._

_Find it fast!_

_Your princess and teacher, Princess Celestia_

"Oh dear," cried Rarity, "it seems that we need to find the energy before Russada gets hurt by it!"

Sicily nodded and squinted into the distance, something was coming down at a fast pace. She thought it was Russada due to the dark shade, but when she looked closer, it was a blinding white ball of snow coming down the mountain.

Pinkie's tail twitched.

Applejack noticed and looked up, she also spotted the huge snowball.

"Avalanche!" Canada called.

Everyone then tried to hunker down, the pegasus then flew up into the air to find a safe place to stay, the unicorns tried to scoop out snow so they could climb into the hole and cover themselves for protection, and the earth ponies scattered.

Canada was hit by a large chunk of ice and fell to the ground, he looked up and saw that the giant snow ball was only yards away from in.

He closed his eyes, ready for the impact.

But it didn't come, instead he opened his eyes to find a white stallion holding the clump of snow in place.

"Go." he said, "go Matvey."

Canada knew that voice, he instantly moved to the side as the white stallion flattened the snow.

The stallion had a faded pink scarf and a silver-blonde mane and tail, his hooves were more defined than a regular pony's, his eyes here purple, and his right flank sported the Russian flag.

Russia.

Canada hugged him, "I missed you."

Russia hugged back, "Da, I missed you too."

The group came out of hiding and saw the scene before them.

"Russia!" shouted Spain with a smile.

"D*** commie b******!" also shouted Romano.

"Oh hey Russia." Sicily moved towards them.

The two artic nations unfolded themselves and looked over to their friends.

But before Pinkie Pie could say 'Six way welcome party', a swarm of cotton candy clouds filled the massive area in front of them and separated to show Discord with a chestnut bundle wrapped under one of his arms.

Sparks imitated from him as he stepped down onto the snow with a smirk.

"Discord!" yelled Twilight as she got into a battle position, the rest of the mane six followed her lead (except for a frightened Fluttershy who hesitated before going to her position and shivering in fright).

The fiver personifications had their eyes drifting all over Discord for how weird the chimera looked. They looked over at the chestnut bundle at the same time and noticed that it looked familiar.

"Well well ponies, it seems that you're ready to take me on! But I'm afraid that the wisest one retreats when things are dire."

He snapped his fingers and a huge doorway appeared from no where. Discord opened the doors and started to go through.

The bundled twitched and it then resembled a fellow pony that they knew.

"RUSSADA!" everyone shouted as the doors closed with one last look at Russada's weak eyes.

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the late update, school really got to me and stuff, and I started a blog for Russada.**

**Anyway, flu season is here and I'm feeling sick so there might be slow updates.**

**That said, bye! I'm going to play racket ball! **


	9. The Doors of Puppets

The group made their way back to the library, there was point in opening the door since it disappeared just seconds after it closed.

Russia was filled in on what had happened so far, but yet he still remained quiet.

He had failed to save his precious daughter, but had saved his partner.

They went into the library, but gasped at what they found to be sitting down on the floor.

"Hello my little ponies," spoke Luna, "my sister told me that I should tell you what's going on in person."

The mane six and Spike bowed but the personifications and their pets looked confused.

"Forgive me," Luna went over to the personifications, "I am Princess Luna, I make the moon rise and fall."

Twilight got out of her bow, "But Luna, why not send a letter? We could have been informed that easily?"

"Aw Twilight Sparkle, it's not that easy. You see, what I'm about to tell you is something that only I or my sister can tell you. It dates back to when me and my sister were only just fillies and yet to control our powers."

Everyone took a seat and started to listen.

"Once, there was only the Goddess of Creation, she made me, my sister, and Discord. I know what you are thinking. Why Discord? But believe me, peace can not exist without chaos. Anyway, one day, we all got together and decided that we should go through the forbidden forest, remember we were all fillies back then so that means that we didn't know any better. When we were in the heart of the woods, we were surprised, there stood a door with white tiles all around it. We had never heard of such a thing, so naturally we were curious.

"Discord was the first to go through the said door, my sister and I waited for him. When he returned, he said that the door showed him his most desired wishes. My sister and I didn't believe him at first, but then he dragged us inside and we found that I was on a moon with glowing crystals and friendly ponies, my sister found that she soared right next to the sun with the thought that people looked up to her and cared for her just as she cared for them.

"But Discord, his experience was that of pure chaos. His world had your very own version of Ponyville just from months ago when he came back. Even the ponies there were very unhappy. We stopped our dreaming and saw that all the other ponies didn't have faces, but yet they moved and talked on their own. My sister then plunged into Discord's world and told him that she was scared and wanted to go back, Discord told her that he was busy. I plunged into his world and also pleaded with him, he finally gave in.

"We went back home, but before so, Discord put a seal on the door before leaving. My sister and I talked to ourselves on the way back, discussing on what we just saw, I told her that all the ponies looked like puppets, as if someone was controlling them. She agreed with me as we appeared out of the forest.

"To this day, there have been no more whereabouts about the door, our only guess was that Discord hid it and kept it with him. My sister and I tried using the Elements of Harmony to try and find it, but we never could. Discord seems to be using it now for some reason, and we don't know what that reason could be, but my sister then said that he must be hiding his kingdom in there. Our research was correct and we found that in fact that there was a kingdom of chaos hidden in the door.

"But, also with that research, we found greater power sources hidden with the door. The power sources were found to be the makers of the Elements of Harmony, they are known to be even greater than your elements. My sister and I gathered our forces to try and find the elements, but we came back discouraged. Our research then became a library over time, and we managed to find names for the elements, we then called them the Elements of the Stars.

"The Elements of the Stars then began to fade away, we only managed to name and study five of them before they disappeared, the sixth element still remains a mystery. The first element, Strength, was the maker of Honesty, Strength is supposed to mean great power that pushes a link between ponies. The second element, Passion, was the maker of Laughter, Passion is supposed to mean great likeness for each pony so that they can be together. The third element, Peace, was the maker of Kindness, Peace is supposed to mean calm between ponies so that they can make a difference. The fourth element, Energy, was the maker of Generosity, Energy is supposed to mean never ending cycle between ponies so that they can communicate together. The fifth element, Trust, was the maker of Loyalty, Trust is supposed to mean bondage between ponies to where they can work together. And the sixth element, is a mystery, but we believe that it was the maker of Magic, the mysterious element we think means great unity to where ponies can come together and form a great understanding for one another.

"Elements of Harmony!" Luna snapped everyone to stand up, "It is time for me and my sister to show you to the Doors of Puppets, please follow me!"  
Luna led the ponies out of the library and through the cold night, she led them to her older sister Princess Celestia. The princesses bowed heads as Celestia then decided to talk to the ponies.

"My little ponies," she started, "a great energy emits from the doors, please be warned that we can feel that it is the mysterious sixth element that my sister and I haven't found much information of. Discord is in possession of this element and who knows what he might try and do, please be careful. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, please keep your magic as low as possible, that includes you too, Sicily. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, please keep low to the ground for this time since we don't know what is going to be flying in the air, again this goes for you two as well, Romano, Canada.

"I also have a surprise for you all," she used her magic to levitate a jewel bow towards the group, she opened it and the Elements of Harmony glowed bright. Each of the mane six took their element and put it on as the box disappeared.

"Now, let's go!" Celestia called to the group.

They followed, but the personifications were worried, Princess Celestia knew their names.

The princess led them past the Evergreen Forest and through an even more mysterious forest that oozed darkness.

All the unicorns lit up their horns as they went deeper, light reflecting off of their elements.

They stopped as a clearing gave way, it seemed to be the darkest area in the forest. The clearing had white tiles scattered all over the forest floor and gathered into the center. Huge stones surrounded the outer edge of the clearing giving it a mysterious look that told anyone who entered to keep out.

Their eyes followed the tiles, they all gathered around a giant red doorway.

The Doors of Puppets.

A seal burned brightly on the door, it resembled a chimera circling itself while laughing.

Discord.

Kyniko, Kumijiro, and Spike shivered, their instincts were telling them that this place was supposed to be a place between the spirit world and this world.

Kyniko was at a disadvantage, his master was kidnapped by an evil spirit which meant that there was no one to lead him. He looked around quick and spotted Sicily, the snow leopard then slowly made his way to her side.

The princesses stood on two sides of the door and let their unicorn horns touch the sides.

An eerie breeze ruffled through everyone's' mane and tail and caused the doors to emit sparks. The doors opened slowly, bright light escaped from it and nearly blinded the ponies and personifications.

"Hurry!" commanded Celestial, "Me and Luna will keep the doors open long enough for you all to go through. We can't go in or else Discord will sense our presence."

The group slowly edged towards the door as it slowly opened, when the door was opened full-way, they ran inside and fell into the white light.

The alicorns stopped their magic and fell panting.

The fate of Equestria was now in each chosen pony's hooves.

**Gah, so much dialogue, I'm going to bleed.**

**The princesses make an appearance hooray! And the chosen few make it through the Doors of Puppets!**

**Is everyone's questions asked or something? Oh well, can anyone name the sixth element? Because I can!**

**Anyway, is everyone still wondering about the cutie marks and stuff? Yeah, their left flank isn't going to be blank for much longer.**

**Anyway, please review and fav. please!**


	10. The Thirteen Doors

The light blinded them and swept them off their hooves, they fell down the endless void and fell down on top of an unknown surface.

Twilight opened one of her eyes and looked around, there seemed to be different doors that encircled the group. Sicily stood up, she spotted that they were in and empty white void and the different doors surrounding them.

Everyone stood up and surveyed their surroundings, Kyniko growled.

They all turned in the direction in which Kyniko was growling, it was the biggest door easily. The door itself had an eerie chill to it, making it echo with evil; it stood tall and told them that they could enter if they dared. It's coloring consisted of black and white with silver and gold trimmings, a mask with two different sides looked up at them in hope. The door held the name Discord high above.

His kingdom gates.

There was also twelve other doors that all looked as different as the next one. Each pony stood in front of a different door in awe, the doors that they stood in front of had their names on it.

Twilight had a door that was in purple and purple-pink colors and had a purple star surrounded by purple-pink sparkles. Pinkie had a door that was in pink colors and had yellow and blue party balloons. Applejack had a door that was in orange and brown colors and had an apple Rainbow had a door in blue with Rainbow trimmings and had a white cloud with rainbow lightning coming from it. Rarity had a door with white and purple colors and had sparkling diamonds. Fluttershy had a door with yellow and pink colors and had pink butterflies.

Sicily had a door with white and red colors and a gold trimming with an angel. Canada also had the same colors but didn't have a trimming but had a red maple leaf. Spain had red and yellow colors with an emblem. Romano had green, red, and green colors. Russia had red, white, and blue colors.

But there was one door that bore a name but had no one to stand for it. It had red, blue, and purple colors with two stars joined together and a gold trimming.

The name bore "Russada".

Kyniko went to the door and sat at the entrance, his master's door needed a being to sit in front of it.

Every pony sat in wonder at their doors, it was unnatural to see something like this. But, sadly, unnatural was already sitting right next to Equestria.

The mane six's elements clinked as they examined the doors, they seemed solid and somewhat accepting to them. Sicily looked at her glossy name with unconvincing eyes, as if there was more.

Twilight was the first to speak, "Did anyone ever hear the princesses mention this?"

She was met with negative responses.

"Didn't think so."

"Well, maybe…"

Everyone looked over to Spain who looked nervously around.

"You know how they said that the door belonged to Discord now, right? Well, I was just thinking that Discord might have made some changes or something. It's a possibility."

Rainbow Dash looked over to Discord's door again, then to hers', she noticed that Discord's didn't have a name on it.

"I think you're right." she responded.

"Yes," Sicily said, stepping up, "that is a possibility, but you also want to consider what is behind the doors. They could have been made for us, or against us."

They looked over to their doors again, they all just seemed so perfect for them, too perfect.

"We should go in."

Everyone turned to look at Canada, he had confidence in his eyes as he looked at his doors.

"Are you crazy partner?!" Applejack said, "Who knows what's behind these doors?"

"I don't care!" the northern American nation whipped his head to face the country pony. "My daughter has been kidnapped by an evil spirit! I'm going into my door to find her, even if I die in the process!"

"I agree with comrade Canada!"

Russia toward over them with dark eyes, "I don't want to lose her again!"

"Me too!" Sicily jumped up, "Russada is my best friend (and niece) and I know that she would never leave me behind!"

"I'm in too!" Spain agreed.

"Same here!" yelled Romano.

Kyniko stepped forward, "I will claw-out the evil spirit's eyes!"

"Who?" Kumijiro asked.

The rest of the party stared at them, until Rainbow Dash stepped over.

"I with them." she said with a smile.

"Count me in!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Let's do this thing!" agreed Applejack.

"I'll help!" Rarity called.

"I'm coming!" Spike followed Rarity.

"Okay, I'm in this too!" Fluttershy went along.

Twilight Sparkle was the last one, she looked over at her friends and the new comers. A click resonated in her mind as she smiled, she had just figured out something that was more than the Elements of Harmony. About how these new ponies had jumped first to save their family member and then her friends followed.

_Almost like how the Elements of Harmony came after the Elements of the Stars._

Thought Twilight.

"It's settled then," the purple unicorn smiled, "we're going through the doors!"

She held out her hoof, the rest followed her lead as they staked their hooves on top of each other, and finally Kyniko, Kumijiro, and Spike's digits.

They counted to three and raised their arms in the air with a cheer.

The group then bolted to their selected doors, with Kumijiro following Canada, Kyniko going through Russada's doors, and Spike following Rarity.

The doors accepted them into another blinding void of light, they all shut together at the same time.

The sound reverberated through the air, a spindly noise followed as black creatures with white heads came from behind the doors and went into Discord's doors.

If the ponies and pets were there, they would have noticed that they didn't have faces.

**Hi guys! Another update with extra effort put into it!**

**Sorry, it's late again, but I had school and stuff to do.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for awesome cutie marks and searches that lead into the soul! Woo~ *creepy background noise***


	11. Sicily: Target Acquired

Sicily spiraled through her door and landed in dense woodland, she started to walk slowly towards the edge of these said woods.

A patch of tomato plants brought her to realize that she was back in Sicily, but still a pony, or she was still inside the door, only in a similar Sicily.

She stood at the base of the patch and watch as the wind gently rustled the crops, Sicily wondered if she was dreaming.

A crack of a twig brought her back from her dreams to look over her shoulder and see another pony in the shadows.

"Sicily?"

It sounded familiar.

"Madrid?" Sicily answered, figuring out who's voice had spoken.

The figure nodded, still in the shadows.

"Why are you behind the door?"

"I followed you here, I thought that you would need some help."

Madrid's voice sounded mechanical.

Sicily came closer to her twin and noticed that she had a more ruffled mane and tail and had a tone darker in color, and that she was also a unicorn.

Madrid wasn't the only pony, two more stepped into existence.

"Oh Sicily. I finally found you." they said in unison.

"Spain? Romano? I thought you two went into your doors?"

They didn't answer, instead two more ponies appeared.

"Sicily, it's nice to see you again."

"France? Italy? But, how did you get here?"

They also stayed silent.

Sicily stepped back one pace, her family members didn't react.

"You should go the other direction." they said in unison, shadows still covering their body.

Sicily made a tough face and planted her hooves into the dust, challenging them.

They still didn't react.

"Madrid! You still wet the bed!"

Still no reaction.

Sicily didn't like this, she started to lean forward a little, trying to identify them.

"You should move closer." they said again.

She stayed put.

"Come closer."

Sicily then turned tail and ran through the tomatoes, crashing through the short fruits. She didn't look back until she was halfway across.

The ponies finally came out of the shadows, where she could finally see their faces.

But they had none.

"Come back." they said.

Sicily screamed bloody murder and ran faster, she didn't even once look back. She knew that they were following her, but she needed to get as much distance from them first.

After about ten minuets, she stopped and noticed that she was in a city in Sicily. Palermo, to be exact. But the streets were deserted, along with the soft hums of life.

She turned around, the faceless ponies were in the same formation.

"Come with us."

She finally stopped panting and glared at them, "You can't fool me, even if you look like the people I love, you'd always be missing the fact that you don't have a face."

"Sicily…"

Sicily's eyes widened at the new voice, the faceless imposter ponies stepped out of the way to show Sicily the new comer.

Russada stepped forward, without a face.

"Sicily, I escaped Discord, I'm back."

Sicily trembled, this couldn't have been Russada, it couldn't be! Russada just can't have looked like that! No way!

She took a step forward, then another, and another. The young personification was at arms length when something snapped her back to attention.

_Russada would have attacked me first._

"NO!" she shouted as a blast of magic furled the faceless ponies away from her. They stumbled and fell over, after a few seconds they started to come back up with weak strength.

"RUSSADA WOULD CLAW AT ME FIRST AND TELL ME THAT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN FASTER!"

She used her magic again and blasted another dark red mass of energy to make the faceless ponies stop moving. Sicily repeated the move over and over again till they stood still. But in Sicily's mind, that wasn't enough, she then made a sterling 3 out of her unicorn magic and started to shoot the imposters while crying angry tears. Wails and bullets fizzed throughout the air as only holes showed signs that the faceless ponies were shot at, no blood what so ever.

But when she came to the imposter Russada, she stopped wailing and bit her bottom lip, magic pressuring the trigger.

A flash appeared on her left flank, and a green military target appeared on her blank flank.

She noticed the flash and dropped the gun, she wailed a deep and emotional apology.

**Apologies for late update, school came over me and I wrote two chapters in one day! Oh, and I started a new story, Defloculate.**


	12. Canada: Crimson Leaves

Canada landed in a field of maple trees with Kumijiro, they studied the plants and sighed a peaceful one. A setting sun burned into the distance, making it seem as if there was a forest fire all around them with a sea of snow.

"Hey Mattie."

Canada whipped around to see his brother at a far distance, in pony form.

"America? Alfred?" Canada cried out.

"Yes, it's me."

"Don't play jokes on me." Canada put on a straight face, "I know you would yell and run over to me (or just continue through these woods without noticing me). Besides, how did you get through the door?"

"I followed you."

"Yeah, and Kumijiro has a girlfriend."

His polar bear growled before Canada mumbled an apology.

A green unicorn stepped up next to America, and so did a royal blue earth pony.

"Mathew."

"Mathieu."

Canada's eyes widened, his beloved family members were here, but how could they have gotten here?

The colonies came from behind them and whispered his human name in different tongues, but they all sounded foreign even from his family.

Kumijiro growled at them and told them to stay away, they didn't listen.

A soft wind rustled through the trees and Canada finally got a good look at them.

They didn't have faces.

He took three steps back, they took six steps forward. Kumijiro followed him backwards as his growls became deeper.

"Come with us." they said in unison.

Canada yelped and ran the other direction, he speed through the snowy landscape and through the thickening trees. Kumijiro followed close behind with only millimeters apart from Canada's tail. His whole imposter family followed him at amazing speed and gaining distance fast.

The leaves began to fall in a haze of blurry winds and the stampeding ponies. They swirled around in crimson colors, imitating fire, and made Canada's eyesight go hazy.

He then rammed himself into a tree and fell to the ground, his loyal friend stopped running and tried to push him up without success. Canada saw stars when he opened his eyes, they fluttered around in his vision before he could clear his mind. Blinking twice, he stood up quickly and found that he was surrounded.

"Come with us." said the imposter England.

Canada looked at him, if he wasn't in this given situation he would have laughed, England still had his eyebrows.

(Somewhere, England sneezed.)

He backed into the tree and thought about flying in this given situation, but he held his wings in due to the fact that America and Sealand would probably chase after him since they were both pegasus.

"Come with us." they all said in unison.

Canada shivered, then a sudden thought struck him. The personification then flew up into the branches of the tree and spun around in circles frantically, creating a whirlwind. The maple leaves then started to dance along with the wind and went along with it.

Canada then dove down onto the imposters with the leaves trailing him, they whipped their heads and seemed to make them want to back away.

That was when Canada took his chance to fly away into the distance.

A flash appeared on his left flank, a red maple leaf appeared on it.

Canada grinned with Kumijiro on his back.

**These next like five-to-twelve chapters are going to be short and stuff because of said stuff.**


	13. Spain: Red Passion

Spain spun through the blank void before his hooves met the solid ground. He noticed that it was a dirt road with white fence off to the side.

Spain started to trot with wary glances over his shoulders, it seemed like de-ja-vu to him, apparently he was back in his own country with beautiful scenery.

Antonio turned a corner and saw that it was his capitol, Madrid, where he and his other daughter lived. The streets were empty, but that didn't stop him from giving scared glances at every chance he got.

This was starting to creep him out, this wasn't supposed to be a ghost town at all, it was supposed to be alive and blooming with color. His home was once the great country of passion, but this seemed liked it was now called the great country of silence.

"Hi Spain."

He turned around and saw Romano in the shadows.

"Uh, allo, Lovi are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't play games with me," Spain was now disgusted, "my Lovi would scream curses at me."

"Hi Spain."

Madrid and Sicily stood in the shadows now.

"Sicily? I thought you went to your own door?"

"I came back."

"I came with you father."

Spain's eyes emitted fury, these were imposters!

"Get out." he growled before charging at them.

They disappeared in a breath of smoke.

A red carnation stood where they once were.

Spain stopped in front of it, it was his country's flower. He loved the flower dearly.

Which reminded him.

_"If you have time to talk on the phone, then you have time to make flowers!"_

He laughed at the memory of him and his boss making flowers, carnations to be exact.

A bright flash of light appeared on his left flank and he saw that a bright red carnation was now glued to it.

He smiled warmly.

**I TOLD people that these chapters would start to get short for awhile, but after all the characters have their little "adventure" things will get back to the story and such.**


	14. Romano: Red Fruit

Romano yelled curses as he swirled through the bright light, he finally cursed once more when he landed on the ground.

"D*****!" he brushed dust off of him, "I could just kill jerk Spain!"

The southern Italian then flew into the air and started to look at his surroundings. He apparently was in his own homeland with the rolling hills and the tomato fields under him, Romano knew for a fact.

Romano then flew south, trying to see if anything was still the same, surprisingly, it was quiet. The once chattering farmers that worked in the area were not seen for miles nor any people in the cities were outside.

South Italy flew back to the ground and started to slowly walk around.

"Hi brother."

He turned around and saw a blue pegasus right behind him.

"Feliciano?"

"Yes, that's me."

Weird.

Romano growled, "Don't give me that s***, unless you suddenly toughened up or something, you're supposed to be jumping around and screaming pasta (or the name of an American president)."

The pegasus stood in the shadows, another pony then appeared.

"Hello, Romano."

"Spain?"

"Yes, that's me."

2x Weird combo.

"Gah," Romano roared in frustration, "this makes no sense! B******s!"

The two misconceiving ponies stepped out the shadows, this caused Romano to yelp and fly away.

They didn't have faces.

"Come back." they called.

He flew into the tomato patch and plucked as many ripe fruits as he could find, "Make me!"

South Italy then decided it was best to throw them, he made swinging motions with his front right leg with a tomato clasped in his hoof. The tomato flew through the air and landed on the imposter of his younger brother, it splattered across his facial area. He clasped another tomato and threw it at Spain, it hit it's mark on the facial area as well.

They fell to the ground and started to melt, puddles of white appeared near the trees.

A flash of white light appeared on Romano's left flank and there imprinted on it was a red tomato.

**Ha, just finished this chapter this morning. I actually started on this yesterday but didn't have enough time to finish.**

**Anyway, yes, Russia is coming next, I have a bit of horror locked on to him.**


	15. Russia: Black Soul

Russia stumbled through the white light and landed in a patch of snow, he got up and tried to rub his eyes. It was a cool day in the area he was in, he was most likely back in Russia, and there were a few clouds that drifted across the sky.

Strangely, there wasn't any life flittering around him, instead, it was a deathly silence.

He took a few steps forward and saw that this was indeed Russia, he would recognize his own landscape anywhere.

A light blue and a navy blue pony walked close to the shadows behind him.

"Hello, Vanya." they both said simultaneously.

Russia turned around and saw the ponies and recognized them as his sisters Ukraine and Belarus.

He squinted, something didn't seem right.

Russia took a step back and growled, "Het, I don't see who you're Vanya could be."

The two blue ponies stepped out of the shadows and showed themselves, they had no faces.

Russia started to advance on them, a dark purple mist fazed around his head the closer he got to them. His dark chuckle escaped from his lips and his face became covered in shadows with only two glowing white dots that represented his eyes.

The ponies stepped back a few paces and started to blur at the edges. Their blurs became even more distinct the closer Russia came and the farther they traveled. Finally, they blurred completely and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

A flash appeared on Russia's left flank and a large black gem appeared on it with two red eyes that glowed from the inside.

**Very sorry for late update and short chapter! But I finally finished all the personifications and now it's time to go with the mane six with Spike and Kyniko, Kyniko is last.**

**Review please!**


	16. Twilight Sparkle: Magic

Twilight was trapped in a maze, a maze that was built of a library.

She trotted through with fascination and awe of what she was surrounded by and even glimpsed at a few of the titles. But there was no time to look at the rare and ancient books, she needed to get through her door.

Twilight Sparkle didn't know what awaited through her destined door, or what was in it.

Something flashed across two shelves behind her, she turned around and saw a few books pulled from the shelves. She put the books back in place, but before she put the last one inside, she spotted something moving and glowing from the book's spot on the shelf. Twilight put her eye close to the glowing slit and saw that it was like watching a movie.

The movie itself was a fast moving reel, it showed ponies, famous and unknown, through out the show. Twilight blinked and realized something. These were her memories, shown through her eyes.

The film skipped to where it was Twilight's audition for the Princess's magic school. It wavered a little, showing have frightened and shy she was back then. The film went to the purple and green egg, it blacked out for a few moments for when Twilight screwed her eyes shut.

When the film reappeared, a great flash of rainbow colors covered the top layer of everything and white light started to gather around the edge. This outburst caused the egg to hatch and showed a little baby Spike.

The film started to burn up at this point and filtered out.

Twilight pulled away and noticed that she was crying.

**Told you I finished the personifications, anyway, yes the chapters are still going to be short until we come to Kyniko's chapter. After that, it be real awesome.**

**Wait till Russada comes back.**


	17. Pinkie Pie: Laughter

Pinkie Pie passed the many party tables that surrounded her, the air was so thick with balloons that she didn't know if it was outdoors or indoors. She skipped throughout the entire arrangement without a care and hummed a happy tune that matched the colorful decorations.

A balloon popped and she saw that the sky was static, like a television screen. More balloons popped until there were no more. The screen buzzed until it regained focused. Pinkie Pie saw that it was her family's rock farm when she was little, she and her family were moving rocks over to another field.

Her mane and tail were straight, she looked up to the sky and saw a rainbow form. The shock made her hair go all frizzy.

When it was over, she rushed over to the silo and started to decorate the inside with bright colors and objects. She didn't finish the silo until morning where her family cautiously peeked through the open door. They looked around it in awe and smiled gladly.

The screen turned off and the party field went black.

Pinkie Pie cried happy tears.

**Sorry for late update and all, but school has been on my shoulders and stuff.**

**THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!**

**More soon.**


	18. Applejack: Honesty

Applejack wandered through an endless orchard of apple trees, looking up in awe at how ripe and delicious they looked. The blue sky that shown above her was so blue that it almost looked purple.

She continued to walk until she finally spotted a barrel under a tree. Applejack ran over to the tree and examined the barrel, after confirming that it was safe, she turned her back to the tree and bucked it.

Apples fell and landed into the bucket, making it full.

Applejack surveyed the apples and saw that one was starting to glow.

She picked it up and examined it, it was a scene when she was a filly. Little Applejack had just left home and was now looking around Manehattan in awe. She then made it to her aunt and uncle's doorstep where they greeted her lovingly.

Times then changed as she observed her troubles with fitting in with all the aristocrat ponies. Her tiny self was starring out the window when she saw a rainbow point towards her home.

She left quickly and ran at full gallop all the way home and collapsed in Granny Smith's and Big Mac 'n Tosh's forearms.

A flash of light appeared on her flank and it revealed three red apples.

Her cutie mark.

The apple began to rot and turn black.

Applejack then noticed that she was crying.

**Derp, must continue this, please bear with me.**


	19. Rainbow Dash: Loyalty

Rainbow Dash flew through the clouds, the endless sky.

The clouds were pure white and glittered if you looked closely. Some even had rainbows coming out of them.

She flew through the blue sky until she saw a temple floating on top of a huge cloud. The pegasus went inside and discovered that it was empty, she trotted around it until a rainbow fell into the center of the temple.

Rainbow Dash flew over to it and surveyed it until the colors changed and represented a flashing image. She blinked against the light before observing it.

It was her memories when she was at Flight Camp, she was flying against her rivals in a race. She quickly out-flew them and took the lead. Air pressure started to gather around her front hooves as she flew faster and faster.

Finally, a sonic boom materialized and a rainbow trailed behind her. She looked back and grinned at what she saw before landing at the finish line.

A flash shone at her flank and a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it appeared.

Her cutie mark.

The flashing rainbow's light shrank and Rainbow felt a tear slide down her cheek.

**Gah, I'm going to see if I can finish all these short chapters today.**


	20. Rarity: Generosity

"Spike!" Rarity snapped. "I would prefer if you wouldn't eat those jewels."

Spike groaned as he took his claws off of the diamond statue that reminded Rarity of, well, Rarity.

She continued to admire the statue as her Element of Harmony glittered identically with it. Rarity was afraid to get too close, incase of tainting the diamond's shine.

Suddenly, the eyes began to shine on the diamond and Rarity gazed into them.

It was an old memory, about her and the school's play. She was trying to find something to make the outfits spectacular when suddenly, her horn blazed white magic and lead her to a cliff.

At the cliff, a huge rock stood there, being disappointed, Rarity yelled in anger. A huge explosion then happened and a rainbow followed it, the tremors it made caused the rock to split open and show glittering jewels.

She then used the jewels for the school play's costumes when she returned home.

While watching the play, her teacher then complemented her as the audience looked up in awe of what they saw.

Rarity was beyond happy when she heard this as a flash of light appeared on her flank and there were three diamonds etched onto it.

The lights dimmed and Rarity noticed that her make up was running.

**Wow, twentieth chapter.**

**Anyway, this story is the top story on my Views listings, it says I have 661 views!**

**Please please please! Review! I have a lot of views, but not a lot of reviews!**

**Oh, and yes, I made the cover. :)**


	21. Fluttershy: Kindness

Fluttershy flew softly over the forest floor as she gazed shyly at her surroundings.

Light escaped through the green and yellow leaves, imitating a sunset. The forest looked like scene from a fairytale that Fluttershy had loved when she was a kid.

Suddenly, a beautiful doe stepped out of the bushes and stared at Fluttershy. The yellow and pink pegasus stopped and greeted the female deer kindly as it approached her. Fluttershy smiled as the doe was within inches of her.

The doe's nose touched Fluttershy's and a swirl of memories came into her.

She was at Rainbow Dash's race, she fell out of the sky as soon as the fillies zoomed past her. Fluttershy fell, but then a hoard of butterflies came and landed her safely onto the ground. She gazed around and saw a bunch of kind animals who gazed at her curiously.

The had just become friendly with her when suddenly, a large tremor rattled the beings as a rainbow appeared in the sky.

All the animals dove for cover and started to cower as Fluttershy peeked her eyes opened and saw that the animals were scared. She quickly made them calm by singing a lullaby and soon a flash of light appeared on her flank.

Three pink butterflies appeared on her flank when the light ended.

The doe stepped back and vanished in a whirl of smoke.

Fluttershy put her hooves to her face and wept.

**Finally! I'm done with all these cutie marks!**

**Now, I got some really good ideas! Muhuwhuwhuw!**


	22. Kyniko's Warning

Kyniko wandered through a snowy mountain where snow glittered and frost shined. He had never seen such beauty before coming to Equestria.

The male snow leopard walked along a snowy path that led somewhere dark as heavy winds started to plough through. Icicles didn't bother him, nor they felt like anything. He began to trot as the path grew narrower and as the winds blew heavier.

A large forest of pine trees came into view as Kyniko peered into the icy wind and entered unconsciously. The winds made the pine trees whisper as he dove deeper.

Was this door really Russada's paradise?

Or was it her death?

Kyniko pondered the thought as the wind began to form images of people, not ponies, but people. Some hissed or moaned while others cried or yelled.

He came to a clearing and saw that the wind had came with him and had gathered around him as he stood in center. His ears hurt from the silence that was giving off, since there wasn't any wind around him anymore.

"You're the companion of the North Star?" asked a wind.

Kyniko sniffed cautiously before answering, "Yes."

The winds shifted, but made no noise.

"Then you should know," started the same wind, "that the North Star will have to face her memories soon. The memories where she had wanted harm upon those she loves, these memories will control her and form her into another being."

Kyniko shivered, his eyes wide. He wished they weren't talking about what he was thinking what they were talking about.

"Find her," it said again, "before the power overwhelms her, and destroys this world and your world."

The winds vanished and Kyniko was left with the hurtful silence.

**Thankfully, I did a good job with this scene. Anyway, next chapter, we get back to Russada and Discord.**

**Prepare for action in the chapter that follows that one.**


	23. Level Five: Rabid Snow Leopard

Russada heard insane laughter as she opened her eyes. Discord was floating while laughing hysterically at an image made out of magic. She groaned as she stood up and stretched her back and wings, Discord turned his head.

"Aw! Great to see that you're awake! I'd like to show you something."

He floated over to Russada and scooted her over to the floating image. She squinted against the bright light that was similar to a computer's. The image was moving, it showed one, two, three, four, …eleven ponies with a large snow leopard, a polar bear, and a small dragon.

Russada then detailed the ponies and animals a little more carefully and saw that they were her friends. She didn't recognize a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail, nor a large stallion with a white coat and a silver mane and tail.

Discord thumbed his talons on top of her head, Russada's eye twitched.

"Amusing, no? It seems all your friends are here. Oh! And those petty Mane Six have the Elements of Harmony with them. They won't work…I hope."

Russada's eyes widened at this fact, if she got her hands- she meant hooves- on the Elements of Harmony, then she might be able to defeat Discord.

Her wings twitched in determination.

"Anxious?" asked Discord with a raised eyebrow. "I see, maybe I should send them some entertainment."

He turned Russada to face him and he examined her. Purple-blue eyes met Discord's yellow-green ones as he looked her over. Russada snarled.

He giggled before putting one of his talons to her forehead.

Russada's world became blurry and black spots danced in her vision. Her eyes looked up and rolled to the back of her head. Shadows twitched and gathered around her hooves before they snaked up her body and covered her in a shadowy shell of inky blackness. Glowing red orbs appeared where her eyes were supposed to be and also appeared where her nostrils and mouth should have been. The red for her mouth also outlined sharp canines.

Russada's eyes narrowed as she looked over at Discord.

Discord removed his finger with a satisfied expression on his face. He crossed his arms.

"Now go," he began, "entertain our guests."

Russada gave one nod of her head and walked slowly and clumsily out of the room.

On the glowing image, you could see the group of ponies enter Discord's doors.

**I hope this chapter isn't too short, I really liked how this one came out.**

**Anyway, hehe, I'm going to love writing the next chapter.**


	24. 2p Russada

The large group strode into Discord's doorway.

A long hall stared down at them, intimidating them with the tall black and white tiles. The hallway ran down for miles, it seemed, but if you squinted you might have been able to see a red doorway. Torches lit the hallway, shadows seemed through the stone as if they were alive.

Sicily put a brave hoof down to test if there was a trap, it was safe. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Canada, and Romano decided to hover in case there were any traps, just for a precaution. Rarity and Twilight scanned the floors quickly.

"Nothing," said Twilight.

The pegasai sighed and dropped to the ground.

They continued down the hallway in a tight group, sending nervous glances to one another. Kyniko was oddly silent, but yet no one wanted to know why.

The doors gleamed in front of them as they stood in front of them.

Twilight stood at the lead as she opened the doors with her unicorn magic. The doors swung open to reveal a black and navy ballroom with a grey chandelier. When they all entered, the doors shut from behind them.

They looked around, half nervous and in awe.

The doors on the other end opened slowly and showed darkness. Then, shadows leapt out of the door and a shadowy figure stepped out with glowing red orbs to show it's facial features.

The personifications knew who this was.

Sicily leapt forward, "RUSSADA!"

Russada clumsily stepped to the opposite of the room and stood there without blinking.

Kyniko stepped forward, "Master?"

Russada thrust her face to the ceiling and the shadows leapt from her body at amazing speed. The group on the other end watched the shadows reach the ceiling and then plummet back down to the floor. They formed a new pony.

"Well, well, well," she said in a dawdling voice, "what have we here?"

The pony was slightly tall with a brown-red coat with a brown and blonde checkerboard mane and tail. Her wings were very large and the feathers resembled dragonfly wings, she also had spectacles on the tip of her nose. Her eyes were purple-blue with red in the background, they were sly and teasing. When she smiled, a smile that also held slyness, sharp canines protruded from her mouth in neat lines and sparkled meanly. An old revolver that looked liked that it was just polished was strapped to her side. A black church-like cap sat on top of her head. To top it off, she only had a cutie mark on her right flank.

Russada's flag.

It had a large red slash across it.

Kyniko's eyes widened in fright at what he saw. The winds had spoken correctly and he was hoping that this would never happen. He came down in shivers as he approached Sicily and told her to stand down.

Sicily wasn't moving, she was staring in fright of what she saw, her mouth agape.

"Sicily," Kyniko warned softly.

She stood still.

"Sicily," the snow leopard said it more urgently.

She came out of her dazed and stepped back.

Kyniko stood ahead of the group and put on his poker face to the mysterious pony.

He then addressed his friends, "This," he swished his tail in the mysterious pony's direction, "is 2p Russada."

2p Russada sneered from across the room.

The large group of animals and ponies let out gasps of horror.

"Now, now, children," 2p Russada's voice echoed across the room, "I know that it's shocking, but you're going to need to know that you might not make it out alive."

"What's different from regular Russada and 2p Russada?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

Kyniko narrowed his eyes at Russada, "That's the thing, she's the exact opposite of regular Russada. But, she's twice the strength of America in this form."

Suddenly, 2p Russada bowed her head and her forelegs buckled as she groaned in pain.

"It hurts…" she said.

This caused everyone to ponder in silence.

Her head regained it's stance, her face was dark and it wasn't sly anymore. Instead, it held anger and malice, her lips drawn back to show her sharp canines tightly together in a perfect formation.

"My heart hurts…" she snarled, "…it hurts so much, that it's black and rotten. It only spews cold ice instead of warm blood."

Kyniko got into a crouch.

2p Russada glared accusingly at the personifications, "And you know who's fault this is?! It's all of yours?! YOU ALL LEFT ME!"

She screamed in pain and anger as the last sentence left her mouth and her wings unfurled to show that they were the size of her body. 2p Russada turned back to look at them with a heated, yet cold, gaze that caused Kumijiro and Spike to shiver in fright.

The Mane Six started to advance. Romano held one of his legs out, "Hold it. We can handle this."

He didn't curse nor have any emotion this time.

The ponies backed down while the personifications got into a battle formation.

2p Russada flung herself as she released an agonized wail that rattled everyone's bones.

The personifications charged at full speed and hooves thundered as 2p Russada flew into the air and over their heads.

They all slowed down, as if time was rebooting. The personifications all had shocked looks on their faces as 2p Russada's face was covered in darkness. Sicily was the first to break, she fell to the ground with the others falling after her. They groaned in pain as 2p Russada floated gently to the floor in the opposite direction and in front of the Mane Six.

The Mane Six then got into their battle formation and charged up their Elements of Harmony. Twilight's eyes sparked white electricity as their elements formed a glittering rainbow, it rammed into the 2p multiple times with no effect.

The Mane Six soon tired and 2p Russada's face shown again with a sneering happy-go-lucky face.

"Glasses ladies." she said as she adjusted her spectacles.

"How in Celestia's name…" started Rarity, speechless.

2p Russada closed her eyes and shrugged, as if it meant nothing, "I'll tell you later."

Suddenly, forelegs wrapped around her as she was taken up into the air. The pony holding her then swirled around in circles and nose-dived before bringing 2p Russada back up and then nose-diving again. Romano held her tightly with all his might as they flew in a dizzy pattern all around he ballroom.

He then dropped her as Russia came and bucked the dizzy 2p to Canada.

Canada took 2p Russada and brought her back up before slamming her into the grey chandelier. The chandelier exploded as 2p Russada plunged into the crystals and they shattered into sparkling grey dust.

Sicily then used her unicorn magic and shook 2p Russada in the broken chandelier, making sure that the 2p was going to need stitches. She then managed to drop her and she plunged downward and onto Spain.

The grey crystals surrounding her felt sharp on Spain's back when 2p Russada landed on his back. He then did a back-roll and 2p Russada slammed into the marble floor.

There was a loud snap and Spain came off of the 2p, wincing.

They inched closer to 2p Russada and saw that the grey crystals were growing red patches in some areas rapidly. Dark blood continued to seep through the stone as they saw the faint outline of a mangled shape that belonged to a pony with too many broken bones.

A hysterical laugh filled the room and a pile of grey crystals heaved in synch with the noise. The huge mound heaved and rose as the broken form regained shape. The grey crystals fell off of the body as skin sealed, bones mended, and muscle tendons stitched themselves.

2p Russada stood proudly, as if Christmas had come early, and with a maniac's smile as the grey crystal lay at her hooves. Her body looking like it was never damaged.

The laughter stopped as she said, "You can't burn a phoenix."

The ponies stepped back, way back.

Kyniko approached with his earlier poker face on.

2p Russada sneered at him.

"Stop this," he said, "look into your heart and find your original self. Smiling. Happy. Knowing."

"Shut up, flea-pelt." 2p Russada snapped before flapping her wings wildly and knocking Kyniko off of his feet and into the wall that was yards back.

He slumped against the wall and fell limply to the floor.

It was Sicily's turn to growl, this wasn't right she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a huge explosion happened on the other side of the room and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entered briskly. They both observed the wreckage before training their eyes on 2p Russada who was sneering away madly.

"Stop this!" Celestia yelled. "This isn't you! Russada! Stop this right now!"

"You don't know what it feels like!" snapped the 2p, her previous face gone and replaced by a face of pure rage and fury. "I've been on my own for centuries! And then, people come to be with me for a short amount of time before leaving me all alone again! AS IF THEY CARED! NO! Then, I went to war! Did they help?! NO! I faced the danger all by myself and half of my people were murdered! IT TOOK TWO HUNDRED YEARS BEFORE THEY WANTED ME BACK!"

Princess Luna stepped forward, trying not to cry, "I know what it feels like, to be alone with no contact for years."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" 2p Russada screamed and reeled up before slamming her hooves down on the marble floor.

Red sparks gathered around her forehead and a unicorn's horn appeared before them.

2p Russada was now an alicorn.

The ponies in the room gaped, including the princesses.

2p Russada gathered black magic and shadows erupted all around her and fired at the princesses, they swatted them away with difficulty with their own unicorn magic. She then crouched down and concentrated. Both Princesses Celestia and Luna were quick, they wrapped 2p Russada in their magic, in a veil of gold and purple magic that withdrew her.

But 2p Russada then exploded out of the magic prison and a blizzard erupted from her. This snow was different from Russada's original snow. Instead of it being soft, or fluffy, or glittering, it was sharp, fierce, and cold.

The icicles were as sharp as needles as they pierced the ponies and imbedded themselves in their manes and tails. They all closed their eyes as 2p Russada wailed cold fury.

The blizzard started to freeze every living thing in the room as the 2p became stronger and stronger with each passing minute.

Kyniko weakly opened his eyes and saw that the cold fury was coming down upon him. He groaned and noticed that his jaw was lopsided, he caught Sicily's attention.

"She's growing stronger with each second that passes." he started. "That's what makes Russada a scary nation. She starts small and weak, but then grows rapidly, like America. You need to stop her. Before she-" the snow covered him and muffled his voice.

Sicily then saw frost forming around her vision, she was also being slowly covered in snow.

The angry wails continued, and they were the last things she heard before she got covered in the snow.

Princess Luna had managed to stand, she fought through the blizzard with all the strength she could muster and charged slowly at 2p Russada. She thought about the original Russada as she fought the cold winds. She thought about what she had seen in the shadows with her sister as they had spied on her before she even came to this world. Russada was a kind girl, who was way more powerful than she seemed, she had a special connection with everyone, almost as shy as Fluttershy, and loved to have fun.

Russada reminded Luna of herself.

She then reached out to 2p Russada and pulled her forelegs around her in a hug.

2p Russada screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She squirmed and whined, the blizzard started to calm down as the black magic coming from the horn was starting to disappear.

"OFF OF ME!" that was the loudest 2p Russada could scream, which meant that she must have been losing power.

The personifications and the Mane Six thawed out of their icy prison and watched the spectacle, Princess Celestia shielded them.

2p Russada's wails decreased in anger but increased in agony, as if something was coming under her skin.

Her coat turned back to it's original light chestnut color, the accessories faded away and her wings and body returned to normal size. Her eyes returned to their natural tone of purple-blue as her canines shrank back to form their original design. The final thing to disperse was the long red slash on her right flank.

Russada returned the hug and cried softly into Luna, the Princess adjusted themselves as they slowly shrank to the floor. Luna rubbed Russada between her wings.

Princess Celestia unshielded the ponies and fixed Kyniko's jaw with her magic.

Luna pulled away from Russada and looked at her softly, "It's okay," she said, "I know what it's like to be alone, to have a monster inside of you."

**It's beautiful! I love it!**

**Longest chapter in a while, I know.**

**Please review.**


	25. How it All Began

Discord snapped his fingers and growled in frustration. His plan had failed!

To think that a mysterious pony with powerful potential was enough to drive away, and possibly kill, the Mane Six and the Princesses. It was the greatest idea he had ever had ever since he broke free from the statue. But he had broken free from that statue due to the mysterious pony. Now who was this mysterious pony? He needed names. Who were her friends? That was where to start.

He quickly rewound his memory and saw that the mysterious pony was named Russada, he also heard the names Sicily, Kyniko, Canada, Kumijiro, Spain, Romano, and Russia.

The chimera smiled and rewound further back in time and saw that it all began with a blast of bright light, as if the ponies were created out of light.

Discord then decided to switch to another pony's timeline, he chose Princess Celestia's. What he saw made him go silent.

_"Luna," spoke the princess softly. "I need to tell you something."_

_Luna strolled over to her sister, "Yes? Sister?"_

_Princess Celestia stared at the window, deep in thought. "Remember our research about the Elements of the Stars?"_

_Luna nodded._

_"I think I know where we could find such beings with potential equal to the elements."_

_Princess Luna's eyes widened, "Sister! Could you be so sure? I mean, we've spent all of our time trying to find them. Do you really know the location of them? Please don't lie!"_

_Celestia turned to face her sister, "No, I am not lying. I think, the elements actually faded to another world with beings that we've never seen, but imagined of. I think that they're in the life force of humans, a special kind of humans who are a large mass of other humans and bear what those humans have. Their pain, suffering, and such."_

_Luna nuzzled her sister's neck, "That sounds almost impossible, but sad. And as your sister, I believe you."_

_Celestia blinked, "I thought you wouldn't believe me."_

_"Why would you think that?" asked Luna as she pulled back._

_"Never mind," she smiled and unfurled her wings. "Would you like to accompany me?"_

_"Of course."_

_They stood together, side-by-side, Princess Celestia then used her magic and teleported to the human world. The two then took to the streets in their human forms and walked towards the presence of the elements._

_"Come on, Kyniko."_

_They turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw a girl who was sixteen. She called over to a very large snow leopard, that said snow leopard then flicked his ears in her direction and trotted over to her._

_Two men then guided the two inside a large building as the princess decided to follow them. They entered the building and saw the snow leopard, Kyniko, bound off towards a different direct, unnoticed by the three humans. _

_Princess Luna went after the big cat and transported him to her world when they were a safe distance away from human activity. _

_The girl finally noticed that Kyniko was gone and told the other two that she was going to look for them. As she went off, Princess Celestia waited a moment before following her and going through corridors. The girl then doubled back a corner and almost ran into Celestia. The princess then transported her to her own world too._

_Princess Celestia then walked back to the center of the floor and took the elevator up. As she came out, she spotted another girl._

_This girl was different, she jumped around as if she was in a sugar rush and talked rapidly. She stopped and then looked around before saying that she was going to look around for 'Russada'. The girl took off and the princess then waited a few moments before following her. _

_Celestia then snuck up behind the girl and also transported her._

_Two men, who looked similar to the girl that she had just transported, then came. They looked at her weirdly before Princess Luna came behind them and transported them._

_The two princesses then took off to look for the last two elements. Luna spotted one of the two men from earlier being hugged by two woman. One of them was hugging him affectionately, while the other was hugging his arm with no emotion._

_The man then went away and the women detached from him as he turned a corner. Princess Luna followed him after a moment and snuck up from behind before teleporting him to her world._

_Celestia, on the other hand, spotted the other man that she had saw earlier and saw that he was talking to three blondes that looked a lot like him. For the first time, she actually noticed that he was holding a polar bear._

_The huge doors opened and the people around her started to go into them. The man with the polar bear looked around as if he was trying to find something, he then went in the opposite direction. Princess Celestia then followed him as the crowd thinned. he called out names, names like 'Russia', 'Russada', and 'Kyniko'._

_Before he could turn around, she transported him and his polar bear to her world._

_Princess Luna then turned the corner and went to her sister. They then transported back to their own world._

The timeline then went fuzzy after that and Discord snapped it off.

Discord clicked in frustration. So, the mysterious pony had an element in her, did she? And so the other ponies? Why had he let that pony out in the first place?! If he had her, then he could have stolen some of her power, or could have used her as a weapon.

He then created another image, this one, the group of ponies, princesses, and pets were moving through the ballroom's final doors and were about to go through the other hallway.

Discord smiled wickedly, maybe, there still was a way to defeat them.

**Hey guys, another chapter, huh? Anyway, I would really like feedback, this goes to all readers.**

**Anyway, just two or three more chapters and we have it done.**


	26. Russada: Glittering Snow

The group trotted down the hallway, the princesses were at the head while the Mane Six was in the middle with the personifications at the back.

"I'm sorry for attacking you guys." Russada apologized again.

"It's okay." Sicily reassured her again.

Russada had been conscious while she was a 2p, but she had no control over her body at that moment and all her dark feelings came in and seized control. The other personifications understood, but she wasn't sure about the ponies.

They just nodded and said that something similar had happened to each of them.

Soon, the princesses stopped and unfurled their wings. The beings behind them started to peer through the openings. Sure enough, there was a field of electricity that zapped at the open air. It looked like it concentrated off of static, and it smelled of ozone.

Rainbow Dash broke free of the princesses and zoomed through the field without a scratch. Twilight teleported with Rarity onto the other side of the field. Pinkie Pie and Applejack dragged Fluttershy as they used Pinkie's ninja skills and also safely crossed the field.

The princesses also teleported.

Romano picked up Spain and they flew across the electricity without damage either. Sicily also teleported across. Canada also managed to carry Russia across.

Russada, on the other hand, when she was about to fly across, the static intensified and gathered like a storm. As she grew nearer, some of the static leapt out at her.

She backed away and looked at the other side of the field.

"You can do it!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Russada tried to smile at Pinkie Pie's encouragement, but it was as if the field was made for her. She trotted around in a circle before she got an idea, a dangerous idea.

Russada ran back, through the hallway, through the ballroom, and through the first hallway until she was at Discord's doors. Thank god that the whole thing was in a straight line.

She quickly flapped her wings once and she was off of the ground, she then flew down the first hallway. Pressure built in front of her and her sonic boom came as before. Then, the hallway ended and came into the ballroom.

When she passed the grey dust (it swirled around her list a sandstorm as she flew past it), more pressure started to build around her. It surprised her but she kept going.

The pressure then accepted Russada and another boom went off. This time, it was a coverage of ice that swirled around her like an icy jet stream. As she passed, a miniature blizzard followed in her wake and froze everything into an icy world.

She then came into the second hallway and also froze everything she passed. The field drew near and she sped right through the electricity as if it was nothing.

Russada widened her eyes and stopped in front of her friends. Discord's Doors were now covered in frost and the field of static now resembled an archway. Everyone's jaws were dropped to their fullest as they stared wide-eyed at Russada as if she just grew another head (Yippee).

She just dusted off some of the frost and brushed through her friends and continued through the next set of doors.

Rainbow Dash zoomed up to her.

"WHAT THE FLIP WAS THAT?!"

Russada smiled, "I'm older than I look, so that means I know a few tricks."

As she finished the sentence, a flash of light appeared on Russada's left flank. When it diminished, a glittering white-blue snowflake was shown.

Russaad led the way through the final set of doors as everyone gawked at her.

**Yippee **

**I finished another one today.**

**Review please.**


	27. The Elements of the Stars

The doors opened and Russada stepped through with the personifications, the Mane Six, and the princesses behind her. Kyniko trotted over to her side as the doors slammed shut with a hiss.

From observation, the room that they had just entered was a throne room. It was black and white and had stripes of red going through it was flaming black torches strapped to the walls. A black organ stood to the side, playing an eerie melody all by it's self. Tapestries hung from the wall, each bearing Discord's symbol. On the other side of the room, a tall throne that was black with white lines on it's edges and gold trimmings stood.

And in that throne, sat an angry Discord.

He growled at them, "I just don't know what to do with you all. You defeated all my tests with ease and managed to fight my puppets. Why have you come here?!"

Twilight stepped forward, next to Russada and Kyniko, "It's time we put an end to you! Discord! We are here to silence you once and for all!"

The Mane Six got into battle formation and charged up their Elements of Harmony. Twilight's eyes shot white electricity and a raving rainbow shot from the group and tackled Discord.

Discord was so angry, he deflected the rainbow and it vanished under shadows.

The Mane Six stepped back and the princesses came up.

"The bright dawn of day has not lost yet!" shouted Princesses Celestia as she shot a ray of pure sunlight from her horn.

"Neither has the dark dusk of night!" Princess Luna also shouted before shooting a ray of moonlight from her horn.

The two rays of light combined and shot towards Discord at light speed, Discord was hit with a full blast. He flinched and coughed before shrugging it off and turning to face the group. His eyes were red with fury.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" he bellowed.

Apparently that was, and the ponies backed down and glared at Discord. All was left were the personifications who crouched under the terrible gaze of the chimera.

Discord sneered evilly, "You puny ponies shouldn't be any trouble now. Just surrender and I can drain your element power out of you."

Princess Celestia thundered forward, "THAT'S ENOUGH DISCORD! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Don't play games with me! Girlie!" spat Discord. "I saw into your timeline, and I saw that you and your sister transferred these ponies to this world because they had the elements in them!"

The personifications gasped.

Princess Luna approached Discord, "We did it to find the missing elements and to make friends!"

Discord sneered, "Friends? Or experiments?"

Princess Celestia stepped up, "That's enough Discord!"

The personifications were confused by now. So they were brought here by the princesses.

"Enough is never enough!" spat Discord.

"Stop it!" Sicily stepped forward. "If you want a fight Discord, then you're welcome to take us on."

Discord stepped down from his throne and sneered in their direction, "Oh really? You're just weak humans who got turned into ponies, what could you six possibly do?"

"We're not just humans," Russada put herself in front of Sicily and growled, "we're on a level all by ourselves, higher than humans."

Discord didn't answer but crossed his arms over his chest.

"And I don't care if we're weak," continued the chestnut pegasus, "I don't care about how strong we seem on the outside, but it's our souls that count. We have had a lot of experience over time, and that experience has taught us many things and has made us who we are today. Because we are stronger on the inside now because of our long lives."

Her friends stood beside her with confident faces. The Mane six then stood behind them.

"They're right," said Twilight with a smile. "They each have a strong spirit, stronger than us."

"She's right!" Pinkie Pie agreed. "When I got my cutie mark, it was when I taught my family to smile and have fun! I saw this in Spain, he had passion for Romano even under his strain!"

As the last words left her mouth, a gold necklace formed around his neck and held aloft a gem in the shape of a carnation.

It was Applejack's turn, "It took great strength for me to leave my home and then return back, this was when I got my cutie mark. I saw Russia here stop that giant snowball in front of Canada without a care if he was going to get hurt."

A gold necklace formed around Russia's neck with a dark gem in the center.

Rainbow Dash then spoke, "I trusted myself to do that impossible stunt, the Sonic Rainboom. That's how I got my cutie mark. I even saw how much Sicily trusts everyone even when she has never met them."

A gold necklace with a green military target gem appeared around Sicily's neck.

Rarity then stood, "It took energy to find that rock with all the gems in it! I got my cutie mark because of that energy! I see that same energy every time Romano talks!"

A gold necklace with a red tomato gem appeared around Romano's neck.

Fluttershy walked forward, "When I calmed the animals, I kept my peace and shared it with the animals. That's how I got my cutie mark. I always see this peace inside of Canada, and it never shatters no matter how much strain there is."

A gold necklace with a red maple leaf appeared around Canada's neck.

Twilight then came again, "You see, I got my cutie mark when I released that blast of magic, but that blast of magic also hatched Spike from his egg state. I found that there is an ancient magic that goes far back before friendship, because there wouldn't be any friendship without life. That's the last and most mysterious element of the stars!"

As she finished, a gold crown appeared on Russada's head with a glittering white-blue snowflake gem in the center.

The elements then started to light-up and made the six ponies gather in mid-air. They got into a formation that had Russada on top with the other five under her. Bright sparks leapt from their bodies as power surged through them like an electric wire.

Russada then opened her eyes and a blinding rainbow of colors echoed in them. A supernova then gathered around them and blasted away at Discord with incredible force.

It shattered the area around them like tiles as Discord screamed and exploded into marionettes without faces. The light from the super nova blinded the room in bright white light and little black shadows stretched from behind the ponies.

Everyone covered their eyes as Russada did her best to turn off the supernova. When it finally shut-off, they stood at The Doors of Puppets once again, but as the seconds passed, the doors then dissolved into dust and all was left were the black and white tiles.

Early morning sunlight escaped through the edges of the clearing as each pony tried to find common ground.

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "That. Was. AWESOME! Let's do it again!"

The princesses sighed before giggling to one another. Pinkie Pie's friends laughed. And the personifications just smiled.

Canada then gasp, "HOW THE MAPLE ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME?!"

The rest of the personifications then screamed.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

**Wreck it Ralph comes out today! YAY! **

**(Yipee) And I finished The Mark of Athena today! Yay!**

**Seriously, am I having a good day?**

**Anyway, next chapter comes tomorrow or Sunday. It's the last chapter.**

**Please review.**


	28. The End

"That's okay," spoke Princess Celestia, "we can safely transport you back to your own world."

The personifications calmed down.

Twilight sighed.

"What's wrong Twilight?" asked Princess Luna.

"Well, it's just," the purple unicorn started. "I just want to go to the human world…and take notes."

Princess Celestia chuckled, "Of course, all of you may come as we safely transport our friends."

The Mane Six cheered.

Everyone gathered around Celestia as she charged up her magic. Soon, they were traveling to the human world.

When they arrived, they had successfully transported into Russada's house.

Russada, in her human form, flopped down on the couch, "Aw…home sweet home…"

The Mane Six and Spike starred around at Russada's house as the personifications just took seats in the living room.

Russada then stood up, "May I get anyone something to drink?"

Everyone requested water, except for Russia as he wanted vodka. When Russada had returned, all the ponies, except the princesses, were staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's nothing," said Twilight, "it's just that you are way different than we thought."

"Yeah," agreed Rainbow Dash, "I mean, your mane and eyes are still the same, but I also thought that your personality would reflect on what you would really look like."

Russada put the drinks down, "Well this is what I look like, and how everyone else looks like here." She twirled in a circle and her pink dress skirt swirled around her. "See? It doesn't matter what we look like, as long as we have our personality showing."

The ponies then felt at ease by that. Russada then passed around the drinks.

"Now, why don't we go outside, I really like my home."

They then trailed behind her as Russada headed for the door, but they were met with a pile of snow when she opened the door. Snow fell on top of all of them and covered their bodies.

"What day is it?"

Spain replied, "I think it's been a day since we've been back home, so it's probably the eighteenth of October."

Russada cursed, "Drat, that means that General Winter came over night."

She popped her head out of the snow and found Kyniko, "Pass me the flamethrower, would you?"

And so, after battling General Winter, everyone went home.  
THE END

**The end, love it? Hate it?**

**I just needed to wrap this up ;_;**

**anyway, bye!**


End file.
